Flying Hearts
by tashatinski
Summary: Sam makes a flippy book that reveals his feelings-in stickman form-for Andy. things take an interesting turn when Andy discovers it...suck at summeries, sry, please R


**Thought this would be something our lovely Sam would do so I thought 'eh, why not?' might be good might be bad. **

McNally and I were stuck at the station doing paperwork for the day and I couldn't stand it anymore. Serious cabin fever was setting in, it didn't help that Andy was inches away from me doing paperwork, electricity buzzing between us urging me to 'accidentally' bump her arm every so often. Don't get me wrong, I no she's still with Luke, and my feelings are still all jumbled up so for now I treat her exactly like my rookie and keep the hidden feeling hidden while I plot pretend plans to get Luke out of the picture. I prop my feet up on the desk and slide further from Andy on my wheelie chair just in case any crazy temptation overcomes me. I must have shaken the desk because Andy turns from the paperwork to glare at me; I just smile back, reach for a doughnut and my note pad and sit back. After I finish the doughnut I begin on my sketches…

A little stick man Luke is walking for a couple of pages while a little stickman me is digging a hole further on the page and as I flip the pages, little stickman Luke falls right into the hole and stickman me has a big smile on his face which makes real me smile. A few more pages get drawn of stick man Luke getting run over by stampedes of cows, his head blowing up like a balloon, and a little stickman doggie coming and peeing all over him and his stupid designer suit.

I must have been having fun because I didn't realize that Andy had gotten up from the desk and was watching me draw the little figures. She finally blew her cover with a laugh when I completed the flip sketch of stick man me and Luke battling it out with little swords and stickman me with a speak bubble that read 'I will fight for miss Andy's hand! Love conquers all'

Hearing her laugh I knew I was screwed "Not sure if I hope you mean my severed hand or my hand in marriage?" for the first time since junior high, I blushed. My whole face went beet read and I had nothing to defend myself with. But she did just say that she maybe hoped I was imagining marrying her…sort of. I was still speechless when she snatched the book out of my hands and started walking away. 

"McNally!" I yelled after her as she bolted for the women's locker room. I jumped out of my chair and followed after her, not caring much that others were watching. When I entered the room I made sure it was just me and Andy then I locked the door. I spotted her, and walked over slowly trying to see her expression. I sat beside her and noticed she was holding two notebooks but was flipping threw mine, watching the little figures play out scenes as the pages fanned her hair slightly.

"I was bored…" I lamely explained. She stopped flipping my notebook and stared into my eyes. I couldn't read her expression at all as she passed me the second notebook. I looked at the little book and saw 'Andrea McNally' written on the front in purple letters. I went on instinct, hoping that her handing it to me meant she wanted me to read it, and opened the worn cover. On the first page was a beautifully sketched heart that looked like it popped off the page, and within the heart was mine and Andy's initials written in twirly hand righting. I began flipping through the pages and was shocked and thrilled by the scene played out on the pages…

Unlike with my stickmen, Andy's drawing were detailed and looked as if they were black and white pictures taken from a professional camera. The scene was of Andy pushing away Luke and falling into my arms, I pick her up and twirl her in circles before I place her on the ground and our lips meet while little hearts fly all around us and big fireworks light up the sky above out heads. Her character pulls away and says 'I love you Sam'

As I flip to the last page that has a comically done 'THE END' I look up at Andy and see the venerability in her eyes, it goes away as soon as I tell her

"I love you to"

We move closer and our lips touch as the locker room disappears little hearts begin to fly and fireworks explode

**Fun to write I hope you guys like it! Sorry there's so many mistakes **** sleep deprivation is getting to my little fourteen year old mind… but anyhoo, hope you enjoyed **

**PLEASE REVIEW! Means so much and really helps with making stories better in the future!**


End file.
